


Into the Woods - Ep7

by Grasshopper01



Series: Sidney Would Rather [5]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, smut with a little bit of borrowed plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshopper01/pseuds/Grasshopper01
Summary: Things never seem to go the way Sidney intends for them to. Just here to help him out....sorta.A series of loosely connected one-shots.Sidney figures it out at the regatta.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Sidney Would Rather [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872961
Comments: 66
Kudos: 148





	1. During the Regatta

Well, that did not go as hoped, Sidney fumed, as he watched Charlotte flee the tent. 

What he had intended as a show of support for Charlotte in front of Eliza and her London friends, Eliza had twisted, making it sound patronizing, and hurtful.

Sidney’s blood was boiling and his stomach was rolling. 

He looked at Lady Susan, who arched an eyebrow at him expectantly. He knew he had to do something.

He turned to Eliza and leveled her with a withering look and said tightly, “You will excuse me.”

Eliza flinched so slightly, most people would have missed it, but the facade quickly fell back into place, and she smiled dazzlingly. “Of course.”

Sidney turned and strode from the tent. He looked around, desperate to catch a glimpse of Charlotte. 

Finally he saw her duck into one of the tents down the row. He made his way there quickly, hoping she wouldn’t bolt.

“ _Miss Heywood._ ” He approached her, but she turned away quickly.

“ _Would you excuse me? The race is about to start._ ”

Would she not let him explain at all?? His mind was racing.

“ _Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I only ask for a moment._ ” Sidney reached out - he couldn’t help himself - and felt his fingertips graze the smooth skin of her arm.

She stopped and turned to him, and he thought his heart would break at the hurt he saw in her eyes.

“ _Well?_ ” 

She was not going to make this easy for him. He had earned that. But as much as he knew she deserved answers, he could not find the words. But...

“I’m afraid my comment was mistook by Mrs Campion.” He cringed inwardly. Good God, man. Was that really the best he could do??

An incredulous look came over her. “Perhaps I should be honored to have been such a source of amusement for Mrs Campion and her friends. _Is that all I am to **you**? A source of amusement?_”

He was taken aback. “ _No, of course not. You’re…_ ”

His mind would not cooperate with the rest of himself. His heart was screaming: Tell her! But his mouth could not form the words. Damn it!

“ _Forgive me._ ”

He saw a tear escape her beautiful brown eyes. His chest ached.

A guarded look clouded her eyes. “Mr Parker, I’ve grown weary of trying to sort this out. Please, I have other things to attend to.” She turned again to walk away.

“ _Miss Heywood!_ ” He literally could not keep his hands from reaching out for her.

She whirled on him again. “ _What?? What is it you want from me?!_ "

Sidney was flummoxed. Inside, he was clamoring. Outwardly, he just stood there, like a fool. And he watched as the guarded look closed up tight in her eyes.

“ _Please. Be kind enough to leave me alone._ ”

And, with that, she was hurrying away.

Sidney stood paralyzed for a moment. 

Then suddenly, all the thoughts he had been struggling to put in some kind of order, came into focus, as he watched her get further and further away from him.

He looked around hastily, only then becoming aware that they had likely drawn unnecessary attention. He cast a quick glance in the direction she had retreated, and then looked for the best route to follow. There was no way he could let her go, thinking for a moment longer that his heart was not irrevocably hers, and hers alone, but he didn’t want to give anyone any more of a show.

Sidney turned back and walked across the grassy path between tents. He ducked between two of the vendors, and circled to head back in the direction Charlotte had gone. He all but ran along the back of the tents, knowing he was mostly unnoticed to those browsing on the other side.

He made it to the end of the row of tents and saw her round the tree line. He glanced around and saw no one looking his way, and set off after her. He tried to walk and look composed, but it was not without effort.

Sidney was thinking as he walked - thinking about the day, the past week, their time in London. So much had changed in a short time. 

Their time spent searching for Georgiana had been frantic. But he felt like they had truly learned about each other in the close quarters of the carriage. He had revealed more of himself to her than anyone, probably, in his life. And she…well, she had astounded him. She was smart and brave, loyal and determined. He felt like they had made a formidable team. 

Her apology, and his subsequent admission to underestimating her, and his own acknowledgement of his grievous assumptions, had felt like a pivotal moment between them, as well.

And at the ball...those moments with her in his arms haunted him daily...and nightly. He often woke in the middle of the night, his arms aching to hold her again.

Unfortunately, his reacquaintance with Mrs Campion had been a frustrating development - further muddying his thoughts and feelings. He wished it had not been so, and he thoroughly despised his weakness where she was concerned. 

He took a deep breath, as he looked ahead, continuing to gain on Charlotte. 

He thought back on the past week. It had proven crucial to his opinion of Eliza. It became painfully obvious - and quite early on, as a matter of fact - that he was no longer the young man who had fallen head over heels for her beauty and grace. And it was also glaringly apparent that Eliza had gained very little depth over the years. Conversations had floundered, never moving out of the shallows. Her love of London society and drama, both which Sidney was never comfortable with, had set him on edge. He had spent the better portion of the week trying to avoid her. 

It wasn’t until he was to return to Sanditon that Eliza had finally sent a letter round to let him know she looked forward to joining him at the regatta, thanking him and Tom for their invitation. Blast it. 

Which was how he had come to be her escort for the day. 

However, he would not listen to or abide Eliza’s snide comments pointed at Charlotte any longer. Propriety be damned. 

Sidney breathed deeply, clenching his fists, as he noticed he was almost close enough to call out to her. He was certainly close enough to see the resignation in her posture. He wanted to take all that away. 

He wanted to be for her what she was for him. 

When he had asked her to go on the boat with him, she had been obviously unconvinced that it was a good idea. Hell, Sidney had known it was a terrible idea. But he had spent the better part of the day trying to avoid Tom and tolerate Eliza. He had needed Charlotte - more to balance _himself_ , than the boat. 

It had been selfish of him, he knew. He would have to beg forgiveness for that, as well, he thought ruefully.

Charlotte’s sniffles drew him back to the present. He was only a step behind her, now.

He reached out a hand to her shoulder. “Charlotte.” 

She stopped and turned to him in surprise. 

Sidney felt like he had been punched. Her face was streaked with tears.

She looked around frantically, her arms folded around herself, and began sobbing. “What…!? Please! I told you…. Please, just… I can’t…”

Sidney looked up and down the path and, seeing no one, he gathered her into his arms. She remained stiff against him, crying. 

“Please, Sidney. I don’t understand,” Charlotte whimpered against his chest. 

“Shhhhh…” Sidney shushed her gently and continued to hold her close, but also looked around, mindful that they were still in an area where someone who wandered away from the regatta’s main thoroughfare could happen upon them.

“Charlotte?” She had begun to quiet some, and he pulled back to look her in the eyes. He reached up and wiped her tears with his thumb. He looked around again, and recognizing the spot, asked, “Will you come with me?” A protest leapt to her lips, but he rushed on, “Please, just for a few moments. I have some things I want to say, and I prefer no distractions or audience.” 

She regarded him with a wary look. He couldn’t blame her for that. Tears continued to well up in her eyes. He blamed himself for that.

“Please?” Sidney sounded desperate, even to his own ears.

Charlotte’s eyebrows drew together. “I want to…”

He didn’t wait for the “but” he was fairly certain was coming. He grabbed her hand and began leading her through the trees. 

They had been walking a couple minutes when she finally asked, “Where are we going, Sidney?” 

She was beginning to sound exasperated, and he took heart in that, surprisingly. The fight in Charlotte was something he could work with. He almost chuckled.

“Not much further.” He looked ahead and could see the small clearing. 

He continued to hold Charlotte’s hand as they came out of the trees into a small clearing with a very neglected looking gazebo off to one side.

Sidney had not been here in years. It appeared no one had. The clearing was still lovely, with flowers and tall green grass, while the gazebo looked like it had once been very grand, but was in a fair state of disrepair. 

He glanced at Charlotte. He could see she was immediately drawn to the gazebo. She began to pull away toward it, and he released her hand and followed her, as she walked over and began examining the structure.

She walked around it, and he watched her, as she ran her hands over the rails. She ran one finger over the peeling paint of the trim as she stepped up onto the deck.

He watched her face, and drank her in, thankful to see her relaxing. 

She finally stopped, and looked at him. He looked back up at her, as he was still standing on the ground. 

Sidney held her gaze as he grabbed the post and joined her in the gazebo. 

He walked over to be near her, but maintained his distance to give her space. 

She broke the silence. “Well. Here we are. No distractions. No audience.”

Sidney looked at her and gave her a small smile. “Yes. Thank you.”

Charlotte raised her eyebrows at him. “Mmm-hmm.”

Sidney’s brow furrowed. She truly had no intention whatsoever of easing his way. 

“Charlotte. I am sorry. I know that I have treated you unfairly." He cleared his throat. "Particularly, after the ball, and since returning to Sanditon.”

He tried to read her face, but she gave very little away, now staring out into the clearing.

“I have come to care for you very much. I feel, perhaps, you care for me, too.”

He watched her blink rapidly, again fighting back tears, so he hurried on…

“But I’ve allowed...things...to confuse me. But I’ve figured them out.”

Charlotte finally looked at him, then, and threw her hands in the air. “Have you, really?!” She scoffed.

He felt like a heel. He hung his head and whispered, “Yes.”

He glanced up at her and could see she was watching. Waiting.

He took a deep breath, straightened up, and looked her in the eyes. It was now or never.

“I have spent a long time thinking that I was not only ill suited for matrimony, but better off alone. And that everyone was better off without me as a constant presence in their lives. But over these last weeks, I have never felt loneliness more sharply than when I am without you." He watched her eyes widen slightly, and heard her take a sharp breath. "I've wasted years existing, Charlotte. You make me want to _live_."

Sidney could feel tears welling up in his own eyes. He did his best to convey every bit of himself he could to her through his words and his eyes. 

He could tell she was considering what he had said. But she wasn't saying anything. 

Finally, she took a deep breath, looked at him, and asked directly, "And what of Mrs Campion?"

"I imagine she will be heading back to London. Beyond that, I neither know, nor care." Sidney tilted his head matter of factly.

"I only know I want to be here." Sidney continued, chancing taking a step toward her, and giving her a tentative smile. "Or, more to the point - wherever you are."

Charlotte was visibly softening to him. 

"If you will have me?" He held his hand out to her. 

She eyed him for a few long moments, before taking a tentative step forward, placing her hand in his and allowing him to draw her to him.

Sidney's arms went around her and he held her tightly, burying his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. Her face was against his chest, and he was sure she must be able to hear his heart, it was beating so wildly. 

He moaned quietly, and whispered against her ear, "I've dreamed of this - holding you."

Charlotte sighed, and pulling back to look up at him, said shyly, "I have, too."

Sidney reached up to cradle her face in his hands. His thumbs swept smoothly across her cheeks, wiping away the traces of her tears. Her eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted on a sigh. 

Sidney leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. He hummed in satisfaction, simply happy, and enjoying the sweetness of their kiss.

Charlotte had other ideas though, apparently. He felt her hands slide up his chest to intertwine behind his neck and pull him down toward her. When her mouth opened under his, he groaned a bit in surprise, but quickly settled into a deeper kiss, their tongues gliding against one another's.

Sidney's hands moved down her back, holding her close. And Charlotte whimpered against his lips as she pressed herself against him. 

Sidney moaned, reluctantly breaking off their kiss and proceeding to place light kisses on her chin, cheeks, forehead, and along her jaw, below her ear, before whispering, "I wish we could stay like this. Here. But the race will be starting soon."

Charlotte pulled back, and sighed. "I suppose it would not do for us to be the only two missing from the festivities." Sidney watched as she fingered the buttons on his vest, and noticed her eyes get dark as she peeked up at him and said, "Although, I was enjoying our private festivities very much."

Sidney could only laugh in amazement. He could not believe this woman was in his arms. He adjusted their embrace so that his arms could tighten around her more, as his hands made their way down to grip her bottom, and press her flush against him. He knew she would be able to feel his reaction to their…"festivities."

"Hmmm…" Sidney gave her a quick kiss. "How about we find our way back here? Later, after the regatta."

Sidney continued to press quick kisses to her lips, never lingering, and he could feel Charlotte getting frustrated. She was squirming against him and trying to follow his lips every time he pulled back.

But when she whispered his name, a plea, he could not refuse her. He molded his mouth to hers and they kissed deeply and slowly until their need for breath forced them to part. They stood, faces close, breaths mingling. Their breaths slowed, in unison. 

Finally, Sidney pulled back, letting his hands trail along her waist slowly, as they put some space between them. 

He did not want to be apart, but he knew they had to get back. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and rubbed gentle circles on the skin above her sleeves. He studied her face, and could see she truly did not want to leave. Her eyes were beginning to mist over, again. He was thankful this time was out of longing. He felt it, too. 

He pressed one more gentle kiss against her lips and then rested his lips against her forehead. "We will come back," he promised. And taking her hand, he led her out of the gazebo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue in italics are borrowed directly from Andrew Davies and the writers for ep7.
> 
> You probably noticed I changed up some of the dialogue between Charlotte and Sidney for their heated discussion. I did that for a couple reasons. First, if this is truly what Sidney Would Rather, I imagine he would have been kicking himself for making it sound like he was so blatantly defending Eliza. So, I changed it up a little, so that the rub was still there, but softened it with him defending himself a bit, too. (Because I fully believe he had meant his statement only in the best way.) Second, it just worked better for where I knew this was going. 😉
> 
> I'm really just flying by the seat of my pants, here. I had planned for the rest of these to go back to the strict one-shot, one chapter format, but this one took on a mind of its own about 3/4 of the way through. So, this one will have a second chapter.  
> And then I do have one more scene for ep7, and at least a couple for ep8. 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying!  
> Comments are welcome and appreciated! 😊


	2. After the Regatta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Sidney rendezvous.

Sidney swung up on Traveller and guided him out of the stable, doing a mental checklist that he had everything he had thought to bring. Content that he was set, he urged his horse on and made for the clearing. 

He didn't really _need_ to ride, the clearing wasn't that far, and Charlotte was walking, but he was heading for the backside of the woods, considering it prudent that they not arrive together. He had also wanted to bring along a few things to make their meeting more comfortable and relaxing, and it was easier to carry blankets, food, and drink inconspicuously on his horse, rather than walking. 

Once he and Traveller were safely outside of town, Sidney urged his partner into a swift canter on the open road. They covered ground quickly, and soon, Sidney was pulling Traveller back to a walk, as he turned off the road and took the less beaten path around the property that backed up to the clearing.

Sidney felt an ease settle over him, and gave Traveller an appreciative pat. He hadn’t realized how much he had needed the ground to fly by; how much he had needed to hear the pounding of the hooves. He had needed to feel the rest of the day get left behind.

Well, most of it. 

Sidney thought back over the earlier part of the day, and smiled thinking of the stolen moments he and Charlotte had shared. It had been thrilling to finally express his feelings, and know they were returned. And their kisses and embraces and the way they had not wanted to leave one another brought a besotted grin to his face, even now. 

But the remainder of the afternoon had not been so lovely. Their return to the regatta went basically unnoticed by everyone - everyone but Eliza, that is.They had not reappeared together, but the moment they were in the same vicinity, Sidney had seen Eliza cast a knowing glance between them.

The race itself had been tight, with Stringer's boat pulling ahead at the last, although Sidney hadn't minded too much that the Parker brothers had lost. But when Stringer had said that the win was not the prize he was after, Sidney had been slightly taken aback. He wouldn’t have thought Stringer had it in him to be so forthright, honestly. But he knew Stringer was a good man, and it unsettled Sidney to think he could have lost more than a boat race to him.

And then, if that weren’t enough, to round out the event, Eliza had lingered after the race and insisted on talking to him about how she had waited 10 years for him, and that they could finally be together again. Sidney had tried to be as gentle as he could with his rebuff, but Eliza had been obviously unhappy with his lack of intentions toward her. 

Sidney rubbed a hand down his face in a combination of exasperation and relief, as he recalled the exchange. He was thankful to have it done - to finally have put it to Eliza in no uncertain terms: there was nothing for them. 

Sidney let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. As he looked ahead, he saw the fork in the path that would take him to where he would need to tie off Traveller and walk the rest of the way. He spurred the horse on a bit faster, suddenly feeling like he couldn’t get to the clearing and the gazebo...and Charlotte...soon enough. 

He knew she would be a while, yet. They had not been able to agree on a precise time to meet, but he knew it should be soon, and he was eager. 

He found the entrance into the woods that he was looking for and led Traveller in between some sparse trees where there was a bit of an open spot for him to graze. From there, Sidney gathered the items he had brought and set off for the clearing by foot.

It was but a few minutes walk, and Sidney soon came upon the area with the gazebo. He walked to it quickly, hopped up on the deck and looked around. He shrugged out of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He used his boots to sweep aside leaves and twigs, and then spread out the blankets. He set out the sandwiches, fruit and drink he had ordered from the kitchen of the Crown. 

He chuckled as he looked around. It was far from fancy, but he could not wait to share it with Charlotte. 

Confident it was the best that it could be, Sidney took off across the clearing in the direction Charlotte would arrive. He walked a couple minutes and then stopped several paces inside the woodline to wait, leaning against a tree. He was not terribly concerned about being seen, as this spot was well away from the common areas, and most people had retired after the regatta, but he thought it best to stay out of sight.

He could see the path she would take in her approach. He had given her the landmarks to look for, and told her he would watch for her and get her attention when he saw her. So, he watched through the trees, anxious for Charlotte appear. 

Within moments, he saw her. She was looking around, obviously trying not to miss the designated spot. Sidney moved forward and just as Charlotte would pass him, he called out to her. 

Charlotte turned toward the sound of his voice and peered into the trees. Sidney waved her toward him and, within seconds, she was in his arms once again.

Sidney held her close, as she pressed herself to him, her head resting against his chest. He simply enjoyed their closeness for a minute or two, rubbing circles on her back, until he pulled back slightly, reaching up to tip her face up to his. “I have been beside myself waiting for this - for you - all afternoon.” His hand cradled the side of her neck and his thumb stroked her pulse point. He could feel it beating rapidly.

Charlotte smiled shyly and leaned into his hand. “Me, too. I thought the children would never settle down. Mary and Tom were waiting for them to lie down before they retired, as well. I was afraid I would not be able to get away in time.”

Sidney chuckled. “But here you are.”

“Here I am.” Charlotte gave him a coy look. “Here _we_ are.”

Sidney held her gaze for a long moment and then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. It was just a press of lips, but he felt the urgency building inside. He broke away reluctantly. He knew they should get away from the path. Then he smiled, remembering what he had ready for them. He couldn’t wait for her to see it.

Sidney held out his hand and Charlotte, smiling brilliantly, took it. He led her back to the clearing and up to the gazebo. He watched her face as she took in the blankets, and the food and drink.

Charlotte looked at him, delight lighting up her face. “Sidney, this is lovely!”

Sidney looked at her and gave her a nod and a bashful smile. He gestured to the picnic, “Shall we?” Then suddenly he thought and looked around the field. “Or would you like to take a walk around?”

Charlotte gave him a reassuring smile. “No, no. I think I’ve met my quota of walking today. Sitting sounds wonderful!’

Sidney smiled again. “Of course.” 

He offered her his hand, and she lowered herself down to the blanket with a sigh. She arranged her skirts as he sat down across from her. 

“Would you like anything to eat or drink?”

Charlotte laughed lightly. “Actually, yes!" 

Sidney placed a sandwich and some fruit on a napkin and passed it to her. She took a bite immediately, and he smiled.

She hummed in satisfaction. “Now that I think of it, I don’t think I’ve eaten anything since breakfast! With all the activities, I never had the time.” She snuck him a glance. “I’m glad you thought of this.”

“I am, too.”

Sidney helped himself, and poured them both a glass. They ate and drank in companionable silence for several minutes, just enjoying being with one another, their closeness, the privacy.

When they were done, Sidney cleared everything away. He reached out to hold her hand on the blanket between them. They watched each other, took each other in, and held hands, caressing, stroking, intertwining fingers, pressing palms.

Sidney continued to hold her hand as he reached out and rested his other hand on her knee. He squeezed lightly, watching her for any hesitation, and was thrilled to see her face flush, her eyes flutter and her breathing quicken. He slowly moved his hand down her leg, massaging her calf through her skirts until he reached the hem. Never taking his eyes from hers, his fingertips moved gently over her ankle. Then, he untied her shoes and pulled them from her feet. He rubbed the soles of her feet firmly and smiled as she let out a long sigh.

After he had tended to her tired feet, he kicked off his own boots and moved around, leaning back against the wall of the gazebo. "Come." He pulled Charlotte to him and she turned, settling into his side. He heard her hum in contentment, and knew that he wanted to spend his life drawing those very sounds from her lips.

Sidney trailed his fingers up and down her arm that laid across his waist. He kept up with the light touch until he felt her shift, her fingers curling into the fabric of his vest and pulling herself closer into him, burying her face into his neck. 

Sidney’s pulse doubled, immediately. He could feel her breath on his neck and the little puffs of air were fanning a fire that was building steadily. 

Sidney’s arms tightened around her, seemingly of their own accord, and that pulled her in even closer until...her lips brushed his throat. His breath hitched. She giggled softly.

“Charlotte.” He whispered her name and she pulled back to look up at him. He gazed at her in wonder. Her eyes, dark with passion, framed with long lashes...freckles, sprinkled across her nose and cheeks...lips, red and full. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, increasing the pressure with every pass until he molded his lips to hers with a groan. He felt her hand come up to the back of his neck, her fingers digging into the short hairs at his nape, as she returned his kiss.

Sidney sucked her lower lip and pressed into it lightly with his teeth. When she whimpered and opened her mouth with a small gasp, he swept over her lip with his tongue, and dipped in slightly, touching the tip of her tongue with his.

Charlotte quickly responded to his deliberate touch and the kiss became deep, their tongues gliding and licking, teeth nipping. 

As he kissed her, drawing moans and whimpers, Sidney’s fingers worked deftly at the buttons up the back of her dress. When his fingertips brushed the skin as it was exposed, Charlotte whispered, “Yes,’ against his lips.

Charlotte’s dress came down, followed by her stays and undergarments. Sidney halted their kissing, pulling back to look at her, the top half of her body naked before him. His eyes wandered over her. Reaching up, his fingers lightly trailed across her collar bone, down her chest, and across her breast. His hand curved around the fullness of the outside of her breast, his thumb brushing over the nipple, hard and ready for his touch. Charlotte cried out softly.

Sidney groaned, kissing her hungrily, before his lips made their way down her throat and across her shoulder, gentling as he went. His hand moved around to stroke down the back of her bare arm, placing kisses down her arm to her hand, where he kissed each fingertip.

He took her hand in his, and holding her gaze, put her hand to the buttons of his vest. Charlotte returned his heated look with one of her own and made quick work of the vest. Then, pulling his shirt over his head, he put them both aside.

His eyes met hers again, and he reached out and put a hand around her to pull her to him, their bare chests meeting, causing them both to gasp.

Sidney’s eyes squeezed shut. He was far from inexperienced, but he had never felt anything like this in his life. With Charlotte, he felt so _deeply_. It wasn’t just her skin against his...everything about her was in his veins, his bones, his heart, his mind.

When Sidney’s eyes slowly opened, he saw Charlotte watching him, eyes dark with passion. Sidney’s hand around her back came up between her shoulder blades and, supporting himself with one arm, he laid Charlotte back on the blanket. He came down with her and over her, his eyes roaming over her face, his fingers reaching up and brushing through her hair, fanned out about her. He leaned down and, brushing his nose against hers, spoke softly, “You are so beautiful,” causing Charlotte to smile.

Sidney kissed her and sighed as their mouths moved together, slow and hot. His hands roamed over her body, kneading her breasts, rubbing circles around her nipples, while her hands gripped his upper arms tightly and then ran over his back. He pressed his palm down her waist and then hastily reached down to pull up the hem of her skirts, his hand sliding up her stockinged leg, until it reached the bare skin of her thigh. He watched her as he caressed her warm skin, her eyes closed and her mouth open, panting at his touch. 

He leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth and Charlotte moaned quite loudly. He smiled against her breast as he took his time, licking and sucking first one, then the other. All while his hand moved closer and closer to her center. 

Sidney brought his face back up level with hers as his palm settled over her mound, and her eyes flew open to meet his. He smiled and took her mouth with his, even as his hand pressed in and his fingers slid into the wet folds. 

Charlotte cried out into his mouth, as he slowly caressed her, his thumb swirling around the sensitive nub and his fingers teasing her, dipping in and out shallowly, stretching her until two fingers slipped in deeply to stroke inside her tight walls.

Sidney raised his head, breaking their kiss, and Charlotte’s eyes opened hazily, slowly focusing on him, with a questioning look. He smiled and pressed a quick kiss to her lips as his fingers continued their work inside her. He pulled back again, his eyes meeting hers and said, “I want to watch you.”

Charlotte’s brow furrowed slightly and Sidney chuckled, leaning in briefly, to kiss the crease away. Sidney spoke softly to her the whole time. Whispering words of love and adoration, telling her how beautiful she was and how much he loved to see her like this, to feel her like this. He told her how she made him feel, and how much he wanted her, how his body longed to be joined with hers. All the while his eyes drifted slowly over her face, watching her eyes close tight, her lips fall open as she gasped and moaned with every word, every stroke. 

He felt her beginning to close tightly around his fingers as he pressed into her. Her legs were beginning to tremble and her cries were getting louder. He watched transfixed, as she came apart, her fingers digging into his arms, her neck arching, biting her lip to keep from crying out anymore.

Only then did Sidney lean in, kissing her, licking her lips to part them and diving into her mouth with his tongue. Charlotte whimpered into his mouth, his fingers continuing a slow rhythm, in and out, as she settled.

As her breathing slowed, Sidney pulled his hand away and shifted so that he was lying between her legs. He braced himself up on his elbows and kissed her slowly. 

Charlotte was languid under him from her release, but he knew her body would be sensitive, as well. He pressed open mouth kisses down her neck and all over her breasts, taking his time. Soon, her breathing began to pick back up and her hands came up to his head, her fingers gripping his hair. He groaned and leaned into her fully, letting her feel her effect on him.

Sidney had been hard since he felt her lips on his throat. He had tried to not think about it, focusing solely on Charlotte, but now...now the need to be inside her was consuming him. He let his hips roll against her. She moaned softly as he did. 

Sidney leaned down and kissed her, then swept his lips across her cheek to her ear, whispering, "Let me make love to you, Charlotte. Please."

And she immediately whispered back, "Yes. Please."

Sidney kissed down her neck eagerly, down to her breasts. He caught a nipple between his teeth and tugged gently, then licked it slowly, repeating the process time and again until Charlotte was trembling beneath him, breathing out his name.

He reached down and deftly worked his breeches open with one hand. He moaned in relief when Charlotte reached down to help him push them away. 

And then he was against her. The tip of his cock brushed the wet curls at her center, and slowly - so slowly he shook with the control it took - he eased into her. She was so very wet, and so, so tight. A sheen of sweat broke out all over him.

He locked eyes with Charlotte, and could have cried with the feelings he saw mirrored there. She reached up and touched his face, as he dipped in and out, deeper each time, until her eyes fluttered shut when he was wholly inside her. 

Sidney lowered himself to press against her fully. His lips against hers, their chests flush, his hips snug against hers, and he rocked, slow, long strokes, until they were both panting. 

He began to feel the hold her body had on him tightening with every push and pull. He reached between them to press his fingers into her curls, continuing the unhurried rhythm of his cock inside her. 

Charlotte began to whimper and one hand moved down his back to pull him into her, while the other brushed back over her face and into her hair, her head falling to the side.

Sidney thought he had never seen anything so sensual in his life. Until the very next moment, her lips parted on a cry as her body began to shake beneath him, and her walls spasmed around his cock so strongly that it set off his own orgasm.

Sidney was caught off guard. He half laughed, half grunted, his hips jerking against hers, thrusting several more times, as she took everything he had from his body into hers. 

Sidney kissed her cheek, her temple, her hair, until she sought out his lips. And then they kissed as hungrily, as if they hadn't just come together in the most earth shattering way. 

But eventually they relaxed into each other. Their lips brushed and sucked gently. Their foreheads rested together, their noses touching.

His arms weak, Sidney eventually moved off to her side, and pulled her toward him. They lay facing one another for a long while, gazing, talking quietly about anything and everything, Sidney's hand roaming up and down her body the whole time, then combing into her hair and pulling her in for a kiss, humming against her lips.

Reluctantly, Sidney retreated and rolled onto his back. He looked back at her propped up on her elbow. He let his eyes travel down her body, then back up to her face. He sighed.

"It will begin to get dark soon. You need to be safe at home well before then."

Charlotte sat up and looked back at him over her shoulder. Sidney stopped breathing for a split second. 

"Yes, you're right." She began to put her clothes back in place. 

Sidney pulled his breeches back on, sat up behind her, and began helping her with the laces and buttons. But he couldn't help but press kisses along her shoulders and the back of her neck as he did. He smiled when he saw her shiver and goosebumps rise along her skin. 

Her head fell back against his shoulder and she sighed. "When can we meet again?"

Sidney laughed lustily. "Hmmm...when can we?" His arms wound around her waist as she leaned back into him. "I am likely free tomorrow." He nuzzled and kissed her neck. "You?"

"Tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a while. It was even more work than usual, for some reason.
> 
> Quick question - What are your opinions on Mature v Explicit?  
> I've read a lot of fanfiction, mostly T, M and E. There seems to be a pretty wide range and plenty of overlap as to what would constitute an M or E rating.  
> I feel mine falls pretty well in the M category, but what do y'all think? I don't want it to be inappropriately labeled.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I have one more scene for ep7...bet you can't guess which one! 😂
> 
> As always, comments welcome and appreciated! ❤
> 
> (Oh, and P.S., I found the horse's name on a list of Regency stallions, but for some reason I keep wondering if I also saw the name in another fic. I hope not! But if I did, forgive me!)


End file.
